18/61
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 61-فَلَمَّا بَلَغَا مَجْمَعَ بَيْنِهِمَا نَسِيَا حُوتَهُمَا فَاتَّخَذَ سَبِيلَهُ فِي الْبَحْرِ سَرَبًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 61-Fe lemmâ belega mecmea beynihimâ nesiyâ hûtehumâ fettehaze sebîlehu fîl bahri serebâ(sereben). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. fe lemmâ : böylece olduğu zaman * 2. belega : erişti, ulaştı * 3. mecmea : birleştiği yere, cem olduğu yere * 4. beyni-himâ : ikisinin arasında * 5. nesiyâ : ikisi unuttular * 6. hûte-humâ : ikisinin balığı * 7. fettehaze (fe ittehaze) : o zaman edindi * 8. sebîle-hu : kendi yolunu * 9. fî el bahri : denizin içinde, denizde, denize doğru * 10. sereben : içine girilip, gidilen yer Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 61-İki denizin kavuştuğu yere vardıkları zaman balıklarını unutmuşlardı; balık, denize atlamış, dalıp bir yol tutmuş gitmişti. Ali Bulaç Meali * 61-Böylece ikisi, iki (deniz)in birleştiği yere ulaşınca balıklarını unutuverdiler; (balık) denizde bir akıntıya doğru (veya bir menfez bulup) kendi yolunu tuttu. Ahmet Varol Meali * 61-Böylece iki (deniz)in birleştiği yere vardıklarında balıklarını unuttular. O da denizde bir delik (menfez) bulup yolunu tuttu. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 61-İkisi, iki denizin birleştiği yere ulaşınca, balıklarını unutmuşlardı, balık bir delikten kayıp denizi boyladı. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 61-Onlar iki denizin birleştiği yere varınca, balıklarını unuttular. Balık denizde yolunu tutup kayıp gitti. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 61-Her ikisi, iki denizin birleştiği yere varınca balıklarını unuttular. Balık, denizde bir yol tutup gitmişti. Edip Yüksel Meali * 61-İki denizin birleştiği yere vardıklarında, balıklarını unuttular. Sinsice kayıp denizin yolunu tuttu. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 61-Bunun üzerine ikisi de iki denizin birleştiği yere vardıklarında balıklarını unuttular. O zaman balık denizde bir deliğe doğru yolunu tutmuştu. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 61-Bunun üzerine ikisi bir vaktaki iki deniz arasının cemolduğu yere vardılar balıklarını unuttular o vakıt o, denizde bir deliğe yolunu tutmuştu Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 61-Vaktâ ki, iki denizin birleştikleri yere ulaştılar, balıklarını unuttular. O vakit (o balık) denizde bir yarığa doğru yolunu tutmuştu. Muhammed Esed * 61-Fakat iki (denizin) birleştiği yere vardıklarında balıkları bütünüyle akıllarından çıktı ve denize dalıp gözden kayboldu. Suat Yıldırım * 61-Onlar iki denizin birleştiği yere vardıklarında balıklarını unutmuş bulundular. Balık sıyrılıp denizde bir yol tutmuştu bile. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 61-İkisi (yürüdüler), iki denizin birleştiği yere varınca, balıklarını unuttular, (balık) sıyrılıp denizde yolunu tuttu. Şaban Piriş Meali * 61-Onlar, iki denizin birleştiği yere ulaştıklarında balıklarını unuttular. O da denizde kaybolup gitti. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 61-İki denizin birleştiği yere ulaştıklarında ise balığı unuttular. Bu arada balık denizde bir yol tutup gitmişti. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 61-Bu ikisi, iki denizin birleştiği yere vardıklarında, balıklarını unuttular. Bunun üzerine balık da denizde bir deliğe doğru yola koyuldu. Yusuf Ali (English) * 61- But when they reached the Junction,(2407) they forgot (about) their Fish,(2408) which took its course through the sea (straight) as in a tunnel. M. Pickthall (English) * 61- And when they reached the point where the two met, they forgot their fish, and it took its way into the waters, being free. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 61- İkisi, iki denizin birleştiği yere varınca, -burada buyurulmayıp da araya bir de ilave edilmiş olmasının nüktesi düşünülmelidir.- balıklarını unuttular, yani aradıklarını bulmak için alamet olacak olan balığın ne halde olduğuna dikkat etmek hatırlarına gelmedi. Sözün gelişinden anlaşılıyor ki Musa, sormayı unuttu. Delikanlısı da söylemeyi unuttu. İlerideki "kuşluk yemeğimizi bize getir" ifadesinden anlaşılacağı üzere bu balık demek ki yiyecekleri gıdaları idi. Bundan dolayı diri değil idi. Halbuki o denizdeki yolunu tutmuş, bir deliğe girmişti. Demek ki, ölülerin dirilmesine numune olan bir mucize meydana gelmiştir. Musa'nın haberi olmadığına göre bu artık aranan zatın bir mucizesi oluyordu. Delikanlı bunu görmüş, her nasılsa haber vermeyi unutmuştu. Onun için varacakları yere vardıklarının farkına varamayarak geçtiler gittiler. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *61- Böylece ikisi, iki (deniz) in birleştiği yere ulaşınca balıklarını unutuverdiler; (balık da) denizde bir akıntıya doğru (veya bir menfez bulup) kendi yolunu tuttu. 62- (Varmaları gereken yere gelip) Geçtiklerinde (Musa) genç-yardımcısına dedi ki: "Yemeğimizi getir bize, andolsun, bu yaptığımız-yolculuktan gerçekten yorulduk." 63- (Genç-yardımcısı) Dedi ki: "Gördün mü, kayaya sığındığımızda, ben balığı unutmuş oldum. Onu hatırlamamı Şeytan'dan başkası bana unutturmadı; o da şaşılacak tarzda denizde kendi yolunu tuttu." 64- (Musa) Dedi ki: "Bizim de aradığımız buydu."(58) Böylelikle ikisi izleri üzerinde geriye doğru gittiler. AÇIKLAMA 58. Yani, "bizim varacağımız yerin alameti, işareti işte bu idi," Bu, Hz. Musa'nın bu yolculuğu Allah'ın emri ile O'nun kulu ile buluşmak üzere yaptığını göstermektedir. Ona balığın yok olduğu yerde o kul ile buluşacağı söylenmişti. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *61. Fakat iki denizin birleştiği yere vardıklarında balıkları bütünüyle akıllarından çıktı ve denize dalıp gözden kayboldu. (69) 69 - Lafzen, "denizde kendisine bir yol buldu." Onların bu sembolik "balığı" (bkz. not 67'nin son üçte biri) unutmaları, muhtemelen, insanın sık sık bilgi ve hayatın nihaî kaynağının Allah olduğu gerçeğini unutmasını ifade eden bir îma olsa gerek. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *61. Vaktaki, iki denizin birleştikleri yere ulaştılar, balıklarını unuttular. O vakit -o balık- denizde bir yarığa doğru yolunu tutmuştu. 61. (Vaktaki) Musa Aleyhisselâm ile arkadaşı (iki denizin birleştikleri yere ulaştılar) kendileri için bir yiyecek olmak üzere yanlarına almış oldukları (balıklarını unuttular) bir aralık onu hatırlayamadılar. Halbuki, o balık elden çıkmıştı. Evet.. (O vakit) o balık (denizde) uzunca (bir yarığa doğru yolunu tutmuştu) Yani: O balık canlanıp denize düşmüş gitmişti. Bu hali Yuşâ Aleyhisselâm görmüştü. Fakat bunu Hz. Musa'ya söylemeği unutmuştu. Musa Aleyhisselâm da bu balığı istemeği hatırına getirmemişti. Bu bir hikmet gereği idi. § Sereb; akar su, izbe bir yer, yer altında kazılmış lâğım, yarılmış yer manasınadır.